The objectives of this contract are to obtain recommendations regarding the theroetical framework, substantive focus, content and strategy of a large-scale data collection effort focusing on the contraceptive behavior of teenage females. These recommendations will be used to guide Program decisions concerning the content, scope and design of a planned data collection initiative, and also serve as a resource for the research community. The basic objectives of the efforts are: 1. To review existing research and theory in the areas of psychology, sociology, economics and public health; 2. To recommend content and strategy for a large-scale data collection effort on the use of contraception by teenage females; 3. To recommend specific instruments for this data collection effort; and 4. To obtain specific cost estimates for such a study.